memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I
Vermutung In Zeile 57 wird darüber gesprochen, dass "Scheinbar 9 Menschen verstorben seien". Ist sicherlich nicht canonisch, würde ich sagen. Sie könnten das Schiff auch verlassen haben oder wurden assimiliert, o.ä.. Ist also Spekulation! --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 10:26, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :a) Episodenbeschreibungen unterliegen anderen Regeln als Artikel, aber das spielt hier sogar keine Rolle, denn b) Hintergrundinformationen sind POV-unabhängig. Wenn es Dir aber zu viel Spekulation ist kann man es ja abändern in "um 9 Personen weniger geworden"--Bravomike 10:29, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Oder was meinst Du jetzt genau?--Bravomike 10:34, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::POV? Ich kenne diese Abkürzung nicht? Steht es für Standpunkt (Englisch: Point of View)? Ich will darauf hinaus, dass es nicht belegt ist, was aus diesen 9 Besatzngsmitgliedern geworden ist. Bei Star Trek - The Next Gegenration es oft immer so gestrickt, dass Captain Picard im Lockbuch mitteilt, dass sie grade von Mission XY kamen, usw.. Diese Mission wird in keiner Folge abgehandelt. Also fast wie bei James Bond, der von einem anderen Auftrag kommt (man sieht das Ende des Auftrags am Anfang des Films), der dann aber einen neuen Auftrag erhält. ::Bei der Voyager ist das eher unwahrscheinlicher, da sie ja das einzige Föderationsschiff in Delta-Quadranten ist. Es ist also logisch, dass nicht irgendwelche Föderationsschiffe auf Rendezvouzkurs gehen und dort Besatzungsmitglieder wechseln. ::Da wir uns aber grade in dieser Episode im Kampf gegen die Borg befinden, gibt es ja mehrere Möglichkeiten, was mit den 9 Besatzungsmitgliedern passiert ist. Die Reale Welt (Regisseur, Drehbuch, usw.) existiert ja hier für uns gar nicht, was mir so gut gefällt an MA. Also ein Fehler, bzw. ein nicht sorgfältiger Umgang mit der Angabe der Besatzungszahlen ist möglich, interessiert uns hier aber nicht. ::Ich wollte lediglich darauf hinaus, dass wir eben nicht wissen, was mit diesen Besatzungsmitgliedern passiert ist. Nur zu schreiben "Es sind 9 weniger" gefällt mir aber noch weniger.--''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 11:11, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::es gibt tausende möglichkeiten was mit den neun personen passiert sein kann. wir sollten nicht mutmaßen. vieleicht sind sie nur gerade auf einer aussenmission, vieleicht liegen sie in stasis wegen einer epidemie und die borg erkennen darum ihre lebenszeichen nicht. vieleicht funktionieren die scanner der borg nicht richtig. vieleicht war die aussage der vorherigen episode fehlerhaft. keine spekulation, bitte :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:07, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Gut, dann entferne ich die Aussage über ihren Verbleib ganz.--Bravomike 13:12, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke, aber so wichtig war es ja nicht. Ich habe am Anfang meiner Anmeldung hier die Regeln sorgfältig gelesen und dass Informationen Kanon sein müssen schien mir wie die oberste Direktive. Ich will jetzt aber auch nicht als Neuer hier gleich alle Beiträge wo ich eine "Interpretation" oder "vermutung" lese ankreiden. Ich schreibe ja auch keinen Brief an den Bundespresidenten nur weil mir seine Gesetze wie Befehle vorkommen und da kein bitte drin steht. Trotzdem danke, dass du es rausgenommen hast ich wollte da jetzt nicht selbst rumpfuschen, wenn es nicht Recht gewesen währe.-- ''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 17:03, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Memory Alpha:Sei mutig :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:11, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Dann ist ja auch gut, ich hatte nur zunächst nicht ganz genau verstanden, was Dein Anliegen ist, aber so stimme ich Dir zu, Spekulationen sollten möglichst vermieden werden--Bravomike 18:25, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::@Shisma... Das hatte ich vergessen ;) (wie zitiert man eigentlich, konnte in der Hilfe nichts finden!) --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 20:00, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das ist abhängig davon, was Du wo wie zitieren willst, und wird gerade diskutiert, siehe Vorlage Diskussion:Dialogzitat und Vorlage Diskussion:Zitat--Bravomike 20:12, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Nö, ich hätte gerne Shisma zitiert, der ja nicht direkt über mir steht in meinem vorherigen Beitrag (um 20:00 Uhr). Ist aber ja erst von Nöten, dass ich ihn zitiere, wenn 5 oder mehr Bieträge dazwischen liegen und ich auf weiter oben in einem Gespräch bezug nehmen möchte. --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 22:44, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Achso, dafür gibt es kein festes Verfahren, kopiers einfach und schreib dran, wer's gesagt hat, aber wie Du schon sagtest: Ist aber ja erst von Nöten ..., wenn 5 oder mehr Bieträge dazwischen liegen :)--Bravomike 22:53, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Erstkontakt mit den Borg Hm weiß nicht warum man es hier damit so eng sieht, immerhin wurde Guinens Volk größtenteils von den Borg assimiliert (oder getöt, so hatte sie sich glaube ich ausgedrückt) und ihr Flüchtlingsschiff wurde bereits bei Treffen der Generationen von der Sternenflotte gerettet. Es ist doch daher anzunehmen, dass die Sternenflotte bereits seitdem von dem Borg weiß. Sicherlich waren die Informationen nicht so genau dass man die Angriffe in TNG "die Neutrale Zone" sofort als Borg hätte identifizieren können aber sicher hat es bei vielen Wissenschaftlern den Wunsch geweckt diese Rasse zu erforschen. Man muss ja bedenken dass die meisten El Aurianer die direkten Kontakt zu den Borg hatten, nicht mehr flüchten konnten und da es ja die Raven nicht zurück zur Sternenflotte geschafft hat ist ja auch klar warum die Borg auch bei Next Generation noch weitestgehend unbekannt waren. --KRP90.186.74.182 16:46, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dialogzitat geschnitten? Unter den Zitaten steht ein Dialog zwischen Paris und Kim, in welchem Paris die Borg als "hohlköpfige Automaten" bezeichnet. Ich habe beide Teile kürzlich auf Tele 5 aufgezeichnet und eben angesehen, ein solcher Dialog kam dort nicht vor, gleichzeitig war Teil 1 nur 43 Minuten und 28 Sekunden lang. Wurde dort vielleicht etwas herausgeschnitten und zensiert? (erinnert mich irgendwie an Der Zeitzeuge) Gleichzeitig war Teil 2 übrigens 47 Minuten und 5 Sekunden lang. --87.79.229.6 14:51, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Tatsächlich wurde die Szene im Kasino geschnitten. Übrigens wurde sie auch nicht bei der Ausstrahlung auf Kabel 1 im Jahre 2011 gezeigt (hab ich grad auf DVD nachgeprüft). Ich stelle mir gerade die Frage, ob diese Szene jemals in einer deutschen Ausstrahlung gezeigt wurde. Auch bei der Ausstrahlung 2005 auf Kabel 1 und 2004 auf Sat 1 kam diese Szene nicht vor. (Ich hatte damals für mich Inhaltsangaben der Episoden geschrieben.) :Kann jemand anhand der Kauf-DVD nachprüfen, ob dort die Szene vorhanden ist? :Oder findet sie sich vielleicht im Bonusmaterial als geschnittene Szene? :@Anonymus: Der Vergleich mit hinkt, da die fehlende Szene dort wohl geschnitten wurde um eine FSK 12-Fassung zu erhalten. (Die Szene war übrigens in den TV-Ausstrahlungen dieser Episode im Nachmittags-/Abendprogramm 2004 und 2005 enthalten.)--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 16:14, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich hasse die FSK. (wie wär's mit "Faschistische Staatszensur und Kontrolle") Dank der FSK ist es schwer oder Das Tötungsspiel überhaupt im Fernsehen zu sehen, oder den Zeitzeugen eben vollständig zu sehen. Weil das ja so gefährlich für die Jugend ist. Schon mal was vom Reiz des Verbotenen gehört? Wenn man den legalen Zugang zu Material einschränkt, das Gewalt (oder z. B. auch Sex) zeigt, geht ein starker Reiz von solchem material aus, die Menschen wenden sich immer brutaleren Darstellungen zu und werden dadurch auch zu Gewaltexzessen (und bspw. auch Vergewaltigungen) regelrecht angetrieben. --87.79.104.81 17:04, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich habe eine Idee. Das ungewisse Dunkel ist neben Der Mächtige/Mission Farpoint (TNG-Pilot), Der Abgesandte (DS9-Pilot), Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Der Fürsorger (VOY-Pilot), Der Weg des Kriegers, Das Tötungsspiel, Das, was du zurückläßt, Fleisch und Blut, Endspiel sowie Aufbruch ins Unbekannte (ENT-Pilot) eine der Doppelepisoden, die ursprünglich als Langfilm (90 min) produziert wurden. Für die zweiteilige Ausstrahlung mussten Abspann des ersten Teils, Zusammenfassung des ersten Teils zu Beginn des zweiten Teils und Vorspann des zweiten Teils eingefügt werden, weshalb meistens "unwichtige" Szenen geschnitten wurden, um auf zwei normal lange Episoden zu kommen. Übrigens wurden Der Abgesandte, Der Fürsorger, Der Weg des Kriegers, Das Tötungsspiel und Das ungewisse Dunkel auch in Deustchland als Langfolge erstausgestrahlt. --89.1.128.56 17:34, 21. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ohne Beleg bleibt das eine Spekulation. :Ich bezweifle aber, dass das der Grund ist. Ich habe mal bei Chakoteya die Transcripte geprüft. Bei den anderen Zweiteilern sind mir keine Szenen aufgefallen, die fehlen. :Ich kann nur die Bitte wiederholen, dass jemand mit der Kauf-DVD nachprüft, ob es sich bei diesem Dialog um eine geschnittene Szene handelt oder ob die Szene dort vorhanden ist.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 20:02, 21. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::O doch ,da wurde für die reguläre zweiteilige Fernsehfassung einiges geschnitten und umplatziert. Hier und hier kannst du das für die Piloten von TNG und DS9 nachprüfen. Auch für die Das, was du zurücklässt (auch in den Artikeln hier). In Der Weg des Kriegers fehlt im Fernsehzweiteiler unter anderem die Szene mit Kira und Dax in den Bädern. --89.1.128.56 22:51, 21. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Asche auf mein Haupt. Ich kenne nur die Fernsehfassungen und war bisher davon ausgegangen, dass dort keine ganzen Szenen geschnitten wurden (abgesehen von der oben genannten "FSK-Stelle"). Dem ist offenbar nicht so. Das würde dann allerdings einiges erklären. :Ich notiere das mal in den HGI.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 16:24, 24. Okt. 2017 (UTC)